Lose Yourself
by Hell's shadow
Summary: okay the useless things on top aren't important so don't read it. well, i did this in notepad that's why it looks like this so please just read and review lovelots. i forgot to say this is a cedricxhermione


----------Lose yourself--------(no wizardry)

"Hermione, please talk to me." Cedric pleaded. He and I were just studying in the Gryffindor's common room when he suddenly kissed me.

"Cedric, there's nothing to talk about. Please just leave me alone." I didn't want to believe what happened. I mean, he has a girlfriend, Cho Chang.

"Hermione, there's a lot to talk about. Please just hear me out." he grabbed my shoulders to force me to listen to him. I diverted my eyes to the window. It was a typical chilly night and we were the only ones awake.

I forced my legs that were already turning into water to stand up. I was already about to run when he spun me around to his chest. " Cedric, let me go! I know that it was an accident. Let's just pretend it didn't happen."

I searched his face for any emotion but all I saw was surprise and hurt. "Hermione, I liked what happened and it's not an accident."

I didn't want to believe what he said. I pulled my arm free and bolted toward the door. I hurried to go into my room and locked the door. My breaths came in irregular patterns and i was hyperventilating. _I liked what happened and it's not an accident._ Those words kept echoing in my head. How could i believe what he just said? Cedric was one of Hogwarts' heartthrobs and every girl's dreamguy.

_Hermione's dream_

_"Hello? Harry? Ron?" I was in the common room but nobody else was there._

_"Hermione, my love.." a small voice whispered. I know that voice, it's Cedric's!_

_"Cedric, where are you? Where's everyone else?"_

_Then, Cedric appeared wearing a blue long sleeved polo with three buttons from the top open and a pair of jeans. I know that it's the usual way he dresses but in this room he looked even more handsome. He walked towards me with a bouquet of flowers. i happily took them from him and smiled._

_"Hermione, my love, this is a date. And, what kind of date is with interferance? This is our moment, my love." he said those wrods in such a romantic way that I think I might swoon any minute._

_Then a beautiful melody played in the air. Cedric took my hand to the dance floor and we danced to the sweet music. I have no idea where the music came from but I didn't mind. The music slowed and I gazed at Cedric's handsome face. He smiled ever so sweetly at me. He leaned closer and closer until our lips finally touched. It was a mild kiss at first but became more passionate as I respond to it. it felt like I was soaring through the heavens. Everything was just perfect._

KRRIINGG!! My alarm clock went off.

I sighed. What a dream. It felt like heaven. I stopped myself there. Cedric has a girlfriend and I shouldn't be thinking of him like that. I hurried to get ready for class. Although, I am a little nervous. What should I say when Cedric and I meet in the hallway or in class? That was still occupying my thoughts as I went to eat breakfast.

"Hermione! Over here!" Ron called out to me. I strided towards him and Harry. They both looked up and smiled.

"Morning, Hermione." they said simultaneously then they laughed. i just smiled at them. My eyes searched the Gryffindor's table. Weird. Cedric isn't here yet. I wondered if he overslept. I remembered my dream and I could feel my cheeks grow hot.

"Hermione, is something wrong? You seem a bit flushed." Harry told me.

"I'm fine, Harry. A bit tired, that's all." I hurriedly excused. That seemed to work 'cause Harry relaxed and so did Ron.

"You should take a break from all your studying. It's bad for you." Ron suggested.

"I'm fine, really. Let's just talk about something else." I wanted them not to know what happened last night. As far as I'm concerned, last night would just be between Cedric and I.

Ron started talking about a cute HufflePuff girl while Harry's giving him advice on what to do around the girl. The conversation seemed to fade as I look for Cedric. He suddenly walked to the Hall, looking down. something seems to be bothering him. He looked up and searched the Hall. Maybe he's looking for Cho but his eyes were scanning our table. He smiled when he saw me and I tried not to blush. He walked towards the table and sat across me.

"Good morning, Hermione." he smiled at me. I could feel my heart racing.

"Good morning, Cedric." I avoided looking into his eyes and just looked at the food that I'm not eating.

He seemed to notice my untouched food."Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry, I guess. Don't mind me." I tried to make it sound casual.

"You should eat, Hermione. Skipping meals is bad for a constant honor student." he smiled again. I know that he was just teasing me but I could still feel the concern lying underneath.

"I'll keep that in mind." I smiled." Anyway, don't you usually talk to Cho before eating?"

He raised an eyebrow, looking surprised,"I didn't know you were watching me." I stiffened at his words but then he laughed. "You're right, though. I used to talk to Cho everyday before eating but not anymore."

"Why not?" I was becoming intrigued. I knew that something was definitely up.

He just shrugged then went on eating. That was unfair! He didn't tell me anything at all.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron called me.

"Hmm?" I didn't know that I was a part of their conversation.

"You're not listening, are you? Jeez..you're so out of it sometimes." Ron scolded me.

"I didn't think that you were talking to me, Ronald. Harry's the one you're having a conversation with not me." I said in defense.

I noticed Cedric smirk aty my remark though he pretended not to listen to our conversation. I swatted his hand and he acted like he was shocked then laughed.

"What did I do?" he said innocently though he was still laughing.

"You know what." I replied to him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he continued to eat.

I glared at him and he just raised an eyebrow. Ron and Harry were bewildered by our actions. I think I know what they're thinking. Cedric's always been a little playful and funny but I never joined his antics. The thought made me smile and Cedric smile too.

"You should laugh more, Hermione." Cedric told me. Maybe if it was from some other guy like Malfoy, I would have been offended but it was different for Cedric.

I just murmured a silent, " I know." then looked down at my plate again.

Harry and Ron excused themselves, saying that Ron forgot a book or something. I think that they'll just spy on Cedric and I later. I glanced at my watch then sighed. I needed to get to class soon to review what I read last night. I was about to stand up when Cedric caught my wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"To class, of course. Where else would I go?" I said it like a-matter-of-fact.

"Oh, yeah. Good point. Wait, I'll just finish this and we'll go together." He finished his food and stood up.

We were walking to class when I felt eyes stalking us. Harry and Ron, no doubt. Cedric seemed to notice to 'cause he smirked again.

"Hermione, did you do something bad?" he teased me.

"I don't know. Maybe they're just bored or something." I started to laugh too.

"Do you wanna know how to lose them?" I know that he has something weird planned.

"Okay. What?" I kept my voice low so Harry and Ron wouldn't hear the plan. Cedric murmured his plan to my ear and I try not to laugh.

"Ready, go!" We ran together, hands clasped tightly. The plan was simple: just run then try to sneak behind the Harry and Ron.

Just like Cedric guessed, the two chased us until we were by the main gate. Harry checked if we were right behind them but couldn't find us. Cedric and I were hiding behind a tree while Ron was trying to catch his breath. Cedric winked at me and told me not to move. He checked to see what Harry and Ron were doing. They were both looking at the main gate. They must've thought we left the campus. Slowly, Cedric pulled me and we tiptoed towards Harry and Ron then we pushed them.

"What the?!" Ron said looking so startled that I laughed. He looked like he might wet his pants if we shocked him more.

"Cedric, Hermione, were you trying to kill us?!" Harry exclaimed. I'm guessing that he was just as shocked as Ron but he's hiding it.

"Gotcha." Cedric said as we both laugh. "Why were you following us?"

"Did you really think that we wouldn't notice?" I asked them. I tried to stop laughing. " You know what, Ron? You're damn lucky that Ginny didn't see this or you won't be able to talk to Fred or George for a long time."

The two of them stood up and dusted their shirts. Ron's shirt even has some leaves. I grinned at Cedric and he grinned too. The four of us returned to the building. The school bell was alreday ringing when we entered. Cedric pulled me towards our first class which is Calculus. Harry and Ron dashed on different ways, too. Harry nearly tripped as he climbed the stairs. Luckily, our professor was late so cedric and I didn't get detention.

"That was fun! We should do that more often." Cedric remarked. He was still panting but he was also smiling towards me.

"We almost got late for class! It's not that fun!" I was trying to catch my breath. What I said was a lie, I really had fun. Cedric occupied the chair next to mine and dropped his bag at the desk.

"We both know that you're lying. Come on, Hermione. Lose yourself once in awhile. grades aren't the only things that matter, you know."

"I know that. Love does too. But unluckily, I have no love life so I'll just make up on the grades part."

He frowned at what I said then cupped my face so I could look in his eyes." I love you, Hermione. I really do. What happend last night is what I wanted."

I wanted to believe him so much but I can't. There's still one problem-Cho Chang." But what about Cho?"

"I broke up with her this morning. For you. Please tell me the truth. Do you love me or not?" I could feel his gaze studying my soul and I know that lying isn't an option so I better tell the truth.

"Yes, I love you." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He leaned closer then our lips touched. it was like that moment was the fulfillment of my dream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N: This is a CedricxHermione story. don't ask why I did this coz I don't know too. Love you all! Thanks for reading.**

**HELL'S SHADOW**


End file.
